


Flirt

by purplekitte



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouraku Shunsui likes a full jug and a warm bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach not mine.

It's not to say that Kyouraku Shunsui didn't appreciate the finer things in life. But it is also not to say that he didn't deserve his position as captain of the 8th. He was a true warrior poet (though the quality of some of that poetry might be under dispute).

He flirted with a women, because what else was he expected to do? He flirted with his Juu-chan and his Nanao-chan horribly, but they knew what he meant.

The clichéd thing to say would be that Shunsui was sad and lonely and overcompensation for it. This would be a lie.


End file.
